


danny is now far far away in the far frozen

by faedipper



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: but just recently i had the strenght to write it, danny deserve more yetis in his life, enjoy, i had this idea a long time ago, so i fix it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 06:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17441444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faedipper/pseuds/faedipper
Summary: danny deserves a break , so he gets it , in the far frozen , and have some fun , i am not good at sumaries





	danny is now far far away in the far frozen

**Author's Note:**

> please enjoy , and if you have something that i can do better at the grammar dont be shy

Danny Phantom was relieved, relieved that he would finally be able to stay for a whole week without class, a whole week without having to face ghosts, a whole week without his parents inventing new ways to hurt and capture his alter ego, a whole week that he could pass on the far frozen, he could throw all his daily problems through the window and leave them in the middle of the street, metaphorically speaking  
It had been a long time since he had visited far frozen, the home of the ghostly yetis with ice powers,but it was not beacuase of lack of interest, but balancing school and fighting against ghosts was not exactly an easy task when he was not fighting against the other ghosts he was filling every possible moment studying to make sure his grades were not bad and forever marking his school record before he was doomed to a horrible and inhumane job like working in a snack bar and spending the rest of his life frying French fries and hamburgers, the mere thought of it was disconcerting  
And as difficult as it may have been, he succeeded in preventing the ghosts from destroying amity , entirely (there was always a little damage to property during his fights), and having decent grades, his average in most subjects was B, with some C and A here and there, but his routine rarely left a window for anything else, but a miracle (in Danny's opinion happened) the techno ghost had messed with the city's electricity, leaving half amity without power for a week , including the school, and it would take him a whole week to fix it, and his parents went to an convetion for ghosts and other paranormals (yes that existed) and they would be one day be traveling, five in the convent, and one more day to go home , totaling seven days, he could stay a whole week in the far frozen, and would not have ghost attacks because while he would be out jazz would keep the portal closed ,then no ghost attacks  
He prepared a bag with spare clothes, school books and some homework that he would do in the middle of time, plus some books from literature class, and some games in his hypothetical case getting bored, and last but not least a fentom phone he was energized by ectoplasm and could make a call from the earth to someone even if he was in the ghost zone and vice versa, what he would use to give the signal to jazz when it came time to open the portal, he said goodbye jazz with a hug, and then went to the ghost zone  
He always felt refreshed when he entered the ghost zone, just as he was diving into a pool after being out in the sun on a summer day, and the logic behind it was obvious, all of the ghosts had colors, and those cores were responsible for produce most of their ectoplasm, but they took a little energy from the environment to help, equivalent to a human heart that needed oxygen, the atmosphere of the ghost zone was replete from the beginning to the end of ectoplasm, so its core did not have to do overtime producing more and more ghostly energy,  
He headed toward the far frozen, halfway down the path he knew, halfway following his ice core, which pointed like a compass where the frozen paradise lay his temporary residence for a week,  
It took about 15 minutes for him to reach the island and land and five more to find the entrance to the castle, when he knocked on the door, was quickly attended almost as if he had been expected, he slapped himself mentally, and of course he was being expected he had given fentom phones to all his allies and frosbite had been one of the first to receive the fentom phones and he had warned him that he would spend a whole week,  
That opened the big gates was none other than frosbite, he wasted no time in hugging him, something he would not complain, the yeti was full of soft hair and had a core of ice just like danny himself was like being embraced by an icy blanket, something he recommended to anyone who liked the cold, after that the yeti began to talk about how many things they could do, there was already a banquet planned for the night, the tailor wanted to make a new outfit for him , the doctor wanted to check the health of his phantom form(something that would be good considering that whenever he went to the doctor he tried his best not to expose his secret) something difficult considering that his heart beat more slowly and his body temperature was someone in the first stage of hypothermia , but he always found a way, at most the doctor thought his instruments were broken, they would also have several games and other types of things that any half-ghost in the adolescent would love to do in a winter paradise, frosbite guided him through the castle of ice showingthe various rooms, the dining hall, the library, rooms and more rooms, and also his own room which was three times larger than his in amity park, as a bed made of ice with a soft mattress and made blanket of yeti hairs something he would not complain again, after a few hours resting in the bedroom enjoying the bed, if he relaxed a little more he was sure that he would sink in the bed and never leave again, and he did not think that too bad  
Someone knocked on the door signaling that it was time for the feast, the yeti whose name was frezze dry and he led it to the great hall where he was greeted by the various inhabitants of the icy island, he sat on the side of frosbite, which gleamed lightly, like meat cakes, jellies, and other foods, which, although they seemed strange, smelled very good, also served a juice (he thought it was juice) of a purple color that was really good, sweet and fruity, the meatloaf was also good too was tasty and strong, the gelatins were also great, he also talked to yetis, exchanging stories, talking the best way to make your enemy suffer and return to the zone fantamas with their nuclei full of terror and fear, was a very fruitful conversation, even though he was sure that the temperature of the environment and his body temperature were several degrees below freezing, he felt warm and pleasant, he did not feel the Yeah, a good time,  
After that he had a food-induced coma and slept like he had never slept before when he woke up feeling energized as if he had taken 4 cups of coffee without actually having had any coffee, today he would visit the tailor and the doctor  
The first stop was the tailor, something for which he was anxious, his hazmat costume was cool but he would be lying if he said he had not gotten sick of it, and besides the costume always squeezed a little on his butt, and was recently getting worse ,  
The tailor whose name was Snowflake asked him to take off his hazmat costume and gave him a made-up robe (again with ghostly yeti hair), and he also gave her a winter flower tea cup, something he found very relaxing half an hour later danny was sipping his third cup of tea, something strange he never thought he would drink cha, much less that he would repeat three times, he also thought that he would never be the same as his father, would one day he was fated to be a giant with no notion with petite insatiable by brigadeiro and dulce de leche, at that moment he felt a shiver in the spine and that left every strand of hair on his teenage body impe, he needed another cup of tea  
After another 15 minutes, snowflake said he was ready, that his costume suit was ready, his suit had blue leather sewn to him with a small mantle on his shoulders the boots were made of leather reinforced with sheets to skate on ice, everything was lined with yeti hairs, and was made with ghostly yaques leather, which were more resistant to ectoplasmic shots, and when he wore it he felt someone different, in a good way, as if he were able to defeat pariah dark only in that new uniform and not in the robotic suit, after thanking Snowflake for doing such a heroic feat, he promised that he would kick many spooky asses with that work of art that enveloped his body in all the right ways,  
The next stop was the doctor his name was Snowblast, he checked if his core was healthy, did some x-rays, and took a sample of his ectoplasm, and a few other tests to check his phantom health, then he asked to stay in ghost shape and did the same checked his heart, took a sample of his blood and made other x-rays, then he asked to turn again into ghost and demonstrate his powers what he did with the exception of the ghostly wail both agreed that it would not be a good idea for the structure of the ice castle  
After doing all the snowblast exams he said he could go, some yetis would make an iceblast war (and kind of snowball war only that cryokinesse) and before he could talk it would be frozen, the ghost boy ran to participate who remembered that he could fly and went even faster not wanting to miss that opportunity  
Snowblast began to review the results exams not liking much of what he saw, he called frosbite knowing that he would need to take some drastic measures  
Meanwhile danny was having the time of his life, not knowing that a battle of ice blast would be so amusing, the first part was to build the fort then was better part that would be to battle until the enemy is at his feet begging for mercy, in truth It was not quite like that, but it was still fun.  
He spent the rest of the day joking until it was time for him to sleepgo (does not have exactly day or night in the ghost zone but he had a clock and a curse a curse that needed to live one he liked to live whose name was to sleep  
And while the halfa fell into dreamless sleep, snowblast was talking about the test results, the halfa had not contracted any ghostly illness, had no infection or wound that needed medical attention, the halfa was not the epitome of health either, apparently he has been subjected to a lot of stress and had not slept enough without talking that his core was under stress having to provide a lot of energy to fight the various ghosts that invaded amity without getting almost any energy from the environment this in the long run would be terrible for the health of any ghost, and would also be lousy for a halfa  
The solution to the core problem was easily remedied. He could develop ectoplasm rods so his nucleus would get the complement he needed, but the problem of stress and lack of sleep would be harder to fix, it would be difficult to keep ghosts from entering. amity guarding the portal from the outside, and it was not as if they could keep the portal closed being that their parents would never allow it, it was there that they had an idea why to select some warriors capable to cover phantom on the night shift, it was perfect, when the other inhabitants knew that the great one was running out of personal time and without sleep and could very well stay with post traumatic stress disorder would be very happy to help on the night shift, now was just to say this proposal to danny and put into practice, ,  
What frosbite was to do immediately anxious to tell the good news to make immediately anxious to tell the good news to the great one, when he entered found the boy sleeping with a look beyond peaceful together with his white hair he looked like an angel just missing the wings, he could not wake danny at that moment so he decided to just wait until he woke up, his core would never forgive him if he committed such a crime that in the case was wake him up  
Several hours later, Danny woke up feeling refreshed like never before and how could not, without having to face ghosts, or school, or his parents pushing anti ghost invincitions in the face, and spending the day in a frozen paradise was more than perfect, he went to take breakfast that ended up being eggs and bacon with tea danny would not complain the food could have ectoplasm but at least had no self-consciousness and tried to eat it and reverse the natural order of things, then he went to the rooms frosbite who said he had good, and like any person or ghost or half ghost and half human in the world he liked good news,  
Frosbite explained the results of the exams he said had already produced bars with ectoplasm that would give a complement to his core, which he proved and said he had a good taste (the taste was the same as the cha), and then explained that he would select three warriors able to take on the duty to protect amity while danny was sleeping and while at school this way would be less stressed, danny approved the idea by agreeing that his everyday life was slowly consuming his mental and physical health by slowly dragging his being to an abyss of endless despair and also to be a teenager was also very exhausting,  
he met the warriors who would help in combat who would be frezze dry, blizzard and last and greatest of the three yetis was iceberg and danny was sure that his size alone would be more than enough to scare off some smaller and less powerful ghosts, after that it was just fun and some homework doing , he even managed to improve his control over his ice powers from so much that participated in iceblast battles  
as much as he took advantage of the time in far frozen the week was over and he needed to go home, but he would not leave without souvenir, with him he was bringing a blanket made of yeti, And several bars ecto, he called jazz giving the signal for her to open the portal, he would be lying if he said he was not a little sad to leave it frozen, but amity park was still his home where all his friends and family were sam, tuck and jazz he was sense missing from them even from their parents who used to be kind of senseless and boring kind of he still loved them and could not live without them and it was not as if he took a little bit of frozen with himself and was happy to be home  
epilogue  
with the help of frezze dry, blizzard and iceberg protect amity park was much easier, he could fully concentrate on the study while he was in school, and being able to sleep all night was a blessing, not to mention the wonders that the bars were doing for the your ghost health  
and lastly the far frozen warriors were great friends and training partners  
he felt simply happy to be alive, well half alive, things were not perfect but they were fine, and for him that was enough

**Author's Note:**

> so , what do you think , please leave comments


End file.
